1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices, and more particularly pertains to a locking device for a stereo cabinet of the type having two swinging glass doors meeting along a central vertical line in a closed position. The typical stereo cabinet is provided with two swinging glass doors which are secured in a closed position by a magnetic fastening element on each of the doors. While these magnetic latches serve to retain the doors in a closed position, they are insufficient to prevent unauthorized tampering with equipment within the stereo cabinet. A locking arrangement for providing a larger degree of security to these types of stereo cabinets is especially desired in households with children. Children are prone to tamper with, and sometimes damage expensive equipment within these stereo cabinets. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a new and improved stereo cabinet lock which may be quickly retrofitted without modification to existing stereo cabinets and may be utilized with a slightly modified form of a new stereo cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of locking devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a locking device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 773,319, which issued to A. Grossbeck on Oct. 25, 1904. This patent discloses a lock for use with trunks and chests which utilizes a spring biased locking bar for automatic engagement with a pair of latch recesses. U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,402, which issued to J. Hogan on May 20, 1930, discloses a lock for a chest which automatically engages upon closing of the lid of the chest. U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,458, which issued to H. Walton on Feb. 16, 1932, discloses a lock for sliding doors which utilizes a pivotal lock bar mounted on one of the sliding glass doors and a cooperating latch member mounted on the other of the sliding glass doors. U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,822, which issued to E. Vogt on Feb. 23, 1932, discloses a locking mechanism for use with a cabinet having sliding glass doors. This device utilizes a locking cylinder for moving a spring biased bolt into and out of locking engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,046, which issued to E. Audet on Jan. 4, 1949, discloses a key actuated lock for use with swinging doors. The device utilizes a keyed cylinder with spring biased locking pins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,586, which issued to B. Sterner on Nov. 26, 1968, discloses a safety lock for coldrooms. A lock may be unlocked from within the cold room even when the bolt has been placed in a locking position by a keyed cylinder mounted on the outside of the coldroom door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,503, which issued to J. Kuebler on Apr. 21, 1981, discloses a locking device for swinging doors. The locking device has a pair of spaced tubes which are designed to be received on opposite sides beneath a door to abut the door frame, thus preventing the door from being swung open.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a locking device suitable for use with a stereo cabinet having two swinging glass doors meeting along a central vertical line in a closed position. Further, none of the aforesaid devices provide a lock which may be easily retrofitted without modification to existing stereo cabinets. An additional feature of the present invention not contemplated by the previously described prior art locking devices is the use of a toothed lock bar mounted on the interior floor of a stereo cabinet for cooperation with a locking cylinder block engaged over a tip portion of the lock bar extending beneath the swinging glass doors of the stereo cabinet. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of locking devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such locking devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.